


Valentine's

by IvyCpher



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora is such a dumb gay and i love her, Cupcakes, F/F, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 17:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: "Glimmer, why is the whole castle decorated with uh- hearts?" Adora asked, gently touching a large, low hanging streamer of pink and red glittering hearts. "Did the Queen let Bow decorate or something?"Glimmer bit back a laugh and simply shook her head. "No- well yeah Bow probably did do the decorations, but it's nearly Valentines day."Adora gave Glimmer a confused look."Valentine's day? You know the day when you hang out with your sweetie and kiss and eat chocolate?""Yeah uh- we didn't have that in the Horde."





	Valentine's

"Glimmer, why is the whole castle decorated with uh- hearts?" Adora asked, gently touching a large, low hanging streamer of pink and red glittering hearts. "Did the Queen let Bow decorate or something?"   
  
Glimmer bit back a laugh and simply shook her head. "No- well yeah Bow probably did do the decorations, but it's nearly Valentines day."   
  
Adora gave Glimmer a confused look.   
  
"Valentine's day? You know the day when you hang out with your sweetie and kiss and eat chocolate?"   
  
"Yeah uh- we didn't have that in the Horde."

“This has to be like the gazillionth thing that the Fright Zone doesn't have! Jeez, Adora how did you even live there?” Glimmer dramatically threw her hands in the air. “You know what this means? It means I'm going to have to make sure you have the best first Valentine's day ever.”

“That sounds great, just as long as it does not involve you cutting out your own heart as a romantic gesture.”

Glimmer raised a brow, her face lining with confusion. “That's- that's not something you do on Valentine's day.”

Adora briefly looked back at the heart streamer. “Then if not your willingness to die for the person you love, what do the hearts mean?”

“They just mean love?” Glimmer shrugged with a soft smile. She shook her head again and took ahold of Adora's hand. “Come on a thing I have an old children's book about Valentine's day stashed away somewhere in my room.”

And so the pair traveled to Glimmer's room where Adora sat on a poofy purple cushion and watched Glimmer search for the book. After some time of searching, Glimmer finally found the book buried in the back of his closet underneath a bunch of quilts and scratchy sweaters her aunt Castaspella made for her.

“Found it!” Glimmer teleported from her closet to a pink cushion besides Adora. She handed her the book with a triumphant smile. “Now you stay here and read that, I'm going to go and sneak some more Valentine's day-ish snacks from the kitchens.”

“Oh sure,” Adora said taking the book, it was rather small with thick cardboard pages and had a sparkly bright red cover with two fluffy little bears on the front. One of the bears was pink and the other was cherry red, they were holding hands. Adora stroked one of the bears fur and gasped. “I never knew books could be so soft!”

A faint heat rose in Glimmer's cheeks and she laughed. “Soft books are the best books. Okay, be right back.” Then with a sparkly flash she teleported into the kitchens.

When she appeared in the kitchens she heard a shout and jumped around to see Bow with a pipette icing bag full of bright red icing.

“Glimmer!” Bow put the bag down and hugged her. “What are you doing here?”

“I could ask you the very same thing,  Glimmer said as she returned the hug. She peeked over Bow's shoulder and saw a tray of half iced cupcakes. “Since when are you able to bake?”

“Ah well since it is only a week until Valentine's day I thought that the best friend squad needed appropriate snacks!” Bow picked up the pipette bag again. “And I still can't bake, I've learned my lesson since the cookie incident. I just asked the culinary crew if they could spare the time to make some cupcakes and they did. I'm just doing the icing because that's the only way I can contribute.” With a small shrug Bow went back to his icing.

“Oh don't even bring up the cookie incident,” Glimmer grimaced. “The whole castle smelled like burnt cookies for two whole months.” With a flash of sparkles she teleported onto to counter. “But anywho! The cupcakes are a great idea! I came down here to nick some Valentine's day food for Adora, because  _ big surprise  _ but the fright zone doesn't celebrate it.”

With a gasp Bow accidentally squeezed a too-large dollop of icing onto a cupcake. “First it was no birthdays, then no parties and no cheesecake, but now no  _ Valentine's day? _ ” He teared up a little. “Adora has missed out on 19 years of memorable fun experiences! We have to make them all up to her!”

“My idea exactly!” Glimmer threw her hands in the air. “We're so far behind! That's why we just have to make sure that Adora enjoys her first Valentine's day.” She hopped off the counter and hurried over to a cabinet with a spinning rack of spices and seasonings, she spun it quickly causing a few of them to fall out. Finally she spotted what she was looking for, a large jar filled with different types of sprinkles. “Bow you ice and I will sprinkle!”

“Eye eye, Glimmer!” Bow made a salute with the pipette bag and quickly went to work icing chocolate and vanilla cupcakes.

Glimmer then opened the jar of sprinkles and carefully selected the gleaming sugar sprinkles to decorate the already iced cupcakes with. Once the pair was finished with their work Bow picked up the large tray of cupcakes and they hurried off to Glimmer's room.

When Glimmer opened the door they found Adora sprawled on her back on the floor, the little, children’s Valentine’s day book clutched in her hands above her head. She was reading intently like one would read a serious novel or important letter.  
  


“I'm back!” Glimmer strolled in. “And Bow's here too, we brought cupcakes!”

Adora let the book fall onto her chest and smiled up at her friends. “Great! I think I understand this Valentimes day thing now.”  
  


“Valen _ tine’s _ day.” Bow set the tray of cupcakes on one of Glimmer's dressers. He took one of the cupcakes in each of his hand and held one out to both Adora and Glimmer.

“Yeah however it's said,” Adora sat up and took the cupcake Bow had offered her.

“Well now that you have an understanding of it, what do you think of it?” Glimmer took the cupcake Bow handed her and pulled down the wrapper. She sat down on the floor besides Adora.

Bow sat on the other side of Adora, now with his own cupcake. “Yeah, is there anything you really like about it?”

Adora pursed her lips and licked some of the red icing off the top of her cupcake. “Well it sounds really nice. I like that it gives you a reason to hang around with the people you love best.” She licked her cupcake again.

Glimmer who was mid swallow of a bite of her cupcake coughed and nearly choked. “Ugh! Why do you have to be so cute?” She groaned, leaning on Adora.

“Psh, what are you talking about?” Adora looked down at Glimmer skeptically. “I'm not cute. Right?” She looked to Bow.

“Sorry Adora, but I'm going to have to agree with Glimmer. You're very cute, and I mean that in the most best friend way possible.” Bow took a bite of his cupcake with a gentle shrug.

Adora groaned and let herself lean sideways onto Glimmer. “I don't think I'm cute.”

“You are,” Both Bow and Glimmer chimed at the same time. It took them a second to realize that they spoke at the same time then they both laughed.

“Oh come on, there's nothing wrong with being cute.” Glimmer patted Adora's shoulder with a smile. “Now eat your cupcake, Bow and I worked hard on them.”

With a roll of her eyes Adora took a bite out of her cupcake. There was a smile pulling on her lips as she did so.  
  


With that Glimmer leaned up and placed a kiss on Adora's cheek that made Bow squeal.

“I'm so happy I have the best bestfriends and that they're the cutest couple!” He fell back onto the floor with a great grin.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I missed Adora's birthday, but I just had the cutest idea for some Valentine's themed Glimmadora and just had to do it. This is my first spop fic so if you can, feedback would really be appreciated!


End file.
